


Strangers in the night

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: What is the connection between the yellow submarine, beer, robotic killers and Casanova?
Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686751





	Strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Странники в ночи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874942) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly). 



Casanova being chased was running along the narrow streets of Venice. One of the most legendary and mysterious human being who have ever lived. ...But was he actually a human?

***

Late spring evening, the familiar metallic strumming was heard all over the Venetian streets. The door of the old blue box creaked.

'Oi, Doctor! Isn't that Venice? We have already been here. With Rory, remember? And you've promised me another galaxy!' Amy moaned.

'TARDIS. She got us to the wrong place again. Naughty girl', the Doctor muttered.

He was trying to see his reflection in the dirty water of a canal just to admire his another new bow tie.

'Doctor, are you listening to me? We got to the wrong place again!'

'Hey, look! What's that, over there?' the Time Lord noticed something bright yellow ahead, 'Oh, just you look at that! Can't be!'

'This is... Kind of a yellow submarine?'

'Better. It's THE yellow submarine! I'm sure it still belongs to my old friend. Shall we drop in to say hello?'

'But Doctor! You've promised me another galaxy!'

But the Doctor was no longer listening. Like an impatient child, he rushed towards the ship. The huge metal bright yellow submarine was moored near the bank of the Grand Canal.

'Stra-a-anger!' the Doctor shouted, hoping that the Time Lady would hear him straight through the thick metal walls of her ship.

'Information requested', answered the voice through the communicator, 'State your name, status and intention', the familiar voice undoubtedly belonged to the Stranger but somehow it sounded too computer-like calmly.

'Stranger, it's me — the Doctor!'

'The Doctor?' the voice asked excitedly, without a trace of mechanical intonations. There were nock and strum, the hatch on the top opened and the Stranger leaned out, 'Doctor Who?'

***

For about seven minutes now the Stranger was ambling around the Doctor and critically examining his new appearance. She tried to have a small talk with him but such conversations we're never her forte.

'Oh, wait!' she shrieked suddenly, 'Where have you lost them?'

'Lost whom?'

'Your eyebrows! Oh, don't worry, I have an excellent soft-tip pen', the Time Ladi fumbled in her pockets, 'Somewhere... Just don't be upset, okay? We'll draw. They gonna be like the real ones, even better'

'Oh, finally, I thought I would never hear a single banter from you', the Doctor snorted.

'Don't even hope', the Stranger giggled. And instead of the promised soft-tip pen, she managed to fetch a half-litre thermos out of her trouser pocket.

'Oh, these your time-lord tricks with dimensions again?' Amy frowned and looked at the Stranger either with contempt or disgust.

'Yup', she answered shortly opening the lid.

'So what, is it also bigger on the inside?'

'Sometimes it seems to me that it has no bottom at all'

'And what is it in there?

'Beer', proudly explained the Stranger, having expected this question to be asked.

'But why in a thermos?'

'So that it doesn't get any cold'

Pond winced even more. The Doctor grinned and turned to the Stranger.

'You should try fish fingers with custard'

This senseless conversation would have lasted even longer. But suddenly a clatter and then the very familiar "Allons-y!" was heard from somewhere behind the corner. The Stranger immediately stopped talking and with no explanations ran towards the sounds.

'Stranger!'

'Doctor! Blondie! How glad I am to see you! Doctor, come on, there is a kind of eyebrowless freak pretending to be you. Thought he could fool me. Hah! I definitely can distinguish the real Doctor from just some...' she didn't finish her phrase. The three of them got from behind the corner and in the light of a street lantern, the Doctor saw... The Doctor.

***

A sonic screwdriver, a companion and a thirst for adventures in the eyes are the untouchable indications of the Doctor. It was the first time these two met.

'So there you are. Two of you now', the Stranger summed up.

'Isn't that against the laws of time or something?' asked Amy staring at Rose. The blonde, in her turn, glared at Pond with an annoyed look.

'Or maybe you two are still the impostors' Rose frowned.

'No, I am him but from the future', the Doctor explained.

'That's right. And I am him but from the past' added the other.

'Okay then, let's decide', the Time Lady interrupted, 'Choose: which one of you will be Dr. Disco and which will be Dr. Frankenstein?'

'What??'

'Why, we all need to tell you apart somehow! Right, here's another idea', she turned the Doctor's incarnation that was already familiar to her. He was holding Rose Tyler's hand, 'You! Pick a number from one to ten'

'Ten!' he blurted out without hesitation.

'That's it. You'll be Doctor 10 and you..' she turned to the other, '..you'll be Doctor 11'

'Hey, why didn't I have a choice?' the new-named Doctor 11 was indignant.

'Sorry, only those ones who have eyebrows can vote'

'I do have eyebrows!!'

'Hmmm, not very convincing', the Stranger grimaced and giggled, 'Okay, now it's quite clear. More or less'

'Nothing is!' yelled Rose, 'Who is she?', the girl pointed at Pond, 'What is she doing here? And why is she instead of me?? Doctor! Any of you, answer! Did you just throw me away?'

'Ladies, don't quarrel..'

'I don't understand!'

Doctor 10 took Rose aside and looked into her eyes:

'I don't know what lies ahead of us and I'm not supposed to. But take my word I will never ever leave you. Probably something terrible should happen. But no matter what — I will do everything to keep you safe and you know it perfectly'

A crowd of the travellers in time and space was strolling along the narrow streets of Venice at night.

'But how did it happen that we all found ourselves in the same exact place and time zone?' Doctor 10 said thoughtfully.

'It can't have been a coincidence. Amy and I were thrown here in the middle of transportation, almost like pulled by a giant magnet', said Doctor 11, 'There must be a reason...' he was scanning everything with his Sonic.

'Yeah, the concentration of Gallifrey natives is in large excess', the Stranger grinned.

She kept glancing at some tricky device, which was obviously serving as a clock. The Time Lady was looking around and listening warily and fully prepared as if the was expecting something to happen.

'And why are you here?' asked Rose.

'Ah, just hafta do some stuff. Popped off for a moment just to save some idiot', suddenly she heard the sound of bare feet and hard fast breathing, 'Oh, speaking of whom...'

The Stranger rushed to the corner and lurked there in the dark. Everyone, with no understanding of what was going on, followed her example.

Distant yells and shots burst out:

'Give up!'

'Catch him!!'

'This time you won't run away, damning Casanova!'

A figure flashed in the twilight. The Stranger noticed that from her hiding place and three a small metal capsule on the road.   
The mechanism worked and created a dense hologram in a moment. The pursuers stopped in a stupor.

'What the hell is this?'

'He was here just a second ago? Where did he vanish?'

'Witchcraft. I knew he was the offspring of the devil himself'

'But how?'

On the other side of the hologram from somewhere right behind the Stranger, someone laughed:

'Ha-ha-ha! Don't ask me how!'

'You do know that they can't hear you, right?' the Time Lady snorted contemptuously.

Both Doctors and their companions were examining the unknown man. He was tall and young, with dark rebellious curly hair, wearing a bright scarlet shirt. There was clearly something from an alien in his face. Either it was in his sharp cheekbones or in his unusual eyes. Or, maybe, it was just his gaze, which certainly reflected something extraterrestrial and cosmic.

'And who is this BBC Sherlock?' asked Amy.

'Casanova', the man proudly introduced himself, 'The Casanova', he shook his had and gave his most charming smile.

***

'So, a perception filter?' the new friend was exploring the device that saved his life a couple of minutes ago, 'That's smart, so damn smart'

'The capsule will soon dissolve', the irritated Stranger muttered.

'Ah, so it was you, dear little cutie, that saved my life?'

'I strongly advise you to get away', the Time Lady answered stiffly. Without saying goodbye she turned away and was about to leave.

'Wow, wow, wait a minute, not that fast! How about thanking my heroine?' without lingering the man grabbed her hand, pulled her to himself and kissed.

The two Doctors, Rose and Amy were watching this continuous action with not the slightest understanding of what was going on.

'Oh! Eww! Yuk! I'm gonna be sick!' the Stranger squirmed finally breaking free from the man's arms.

'Woah! For the first time do I see such a weird and stupid reaction!' exclaimed Casanova with an expression of incredible resentment, 'Hey, guys, you've got some faulty damsel over here! Oh, hell with you!' the man scowled but quickly forgot about everything.

***

'Doctor? The Doctor himself? And you too?' Casanova looked at one Time Lord and then at the other, 'I... I was looking for you! Yes, both of you. I've been looking for so long! I'm from Gallifrey too. Oh yes, you, ladies, are probably surprised', he winked playfully at the Stranger, 'but I am one of the last of the great and powerful, glorious race of the Time Lords'

'How often are you told that you are the most miserable of them?' replied the Stranger sarcastically.

'Oi!' the man got offended, 'And who are you actually?'

'For you basically nobody'

'So, just a mysterious stranger, eh?'

'Sort of'

'Oh, since you are a Time Lord as well, then you should have kind of a TARDIS, right?' asked Rose.

'Hah, "kind of a TARDIS"?' repeated Casanova, 'My TARDIS is the best of the best! Unique model. Thirty-five speeds, economical tank, full-swap motor, camouflage mode, night mode, antimatter drive... Let me show you. C'mon, let's go!' he said with a smile, hugging Amy and Rose, 'It's not far from here. Girls, wanna see my screwdriver? By the way, my Sonic is not the only thing that can ScReW...'

***

'Nah, not here... Right, over there, yes. Oops, no, we've missed the turn again', Casanova was walking ahead. He was desperately trying to hide his confusion.

'Oh, come on, just admit you lost her', drawled Doctor 10, 'Simply forgot where you had left her'

'Oi, don't you dare! I know for sure that my TARDIS is somewhere here', he turned behind the corner but immediately got back, 'Nah, we're not going there. That's the house of my ex.

'Yes, nearly every second house in Venice is a house of your another ex', the Stranger frowned.

'Hah, that's quite right', the man shrugged.

'I just can't believe that THIS ONE could have charmed half of Venice', muttered Amy disappointingly.

'Half of Europe', added Rose.

'Half of the universe!' Casanova proudly proclaimed having overheard their conversation.

'Oh, what a dumbass', the Stranger facepalmed.

Nearly half an hour the travellers were twisting along the narrow streets and finally found themselves on an empty square filled with the dim yellow light of the lanterns.

Casanova was slightly panicking trying to look calmer than ever.

'Somebody has stolen her! My TARDIS was stolen! he suddenly dawned on an idea the could save him from the reputation of a complete idiot, which, however, was already inevitable, 'I swear with both of my hearts that some cunning alien race has hijacked my beautiful TARDIS. I won't blame them — it's impossible to resist. But we must return her. I'm sure, some insidious villains have taken possession of this unprecedented technology and now are trying to conquer Venice and destroy all the people', the Time Lord was trying to be as convincing as it was possible.

'Argh! Who needs this stupid Venice?! Who needs your stupid TARDIS?!' the Stranger moaned with the expression of complete hopelessness. It seems that in her whole lives she had never met anyone more ridiculous.

11 Doctor went up to 10 and asked quietly:

'Doesn't it seem to you that we'd better find out what is going on here and how it happened that so many Time Lords gathered in Venice in the 18th century?

'Don't ask me how', Casanova and the Stranger answered in unison.

But suddenly, somewhere from afar, they heard an inhuman scream. Everyone tensed and listened carefully. The girls habitually stood behind their Doctors. The Stranger decided that she would disappear in the claws of an unknown creature rather than stand even a half step closer to Casanova.

'Doctor, there seems to be something mysterious and dangerous', said Rose smiling. Then she and 10 Doctor rushed towards the sound.

'God, let her not be right', mumbled Amy. She and 11 Doctor ran after them.

The Stranger stayed with Casanova.

'No doubt it has something to do with the thieves of my TARDIS', the man smiled with relief.

'You may not lie to me. I know it perfectly that you lost her and then came up with this kind of rubbish idea'

'Well, it would be embarrassing if my made-up story turned out to be true. Forward, my lady!' he grabbed the Stranger by the hand and ran.

***

The Doctors, their companions, the Stranger and Casanova reached the source of the sound. Despite the expectations, it occurred to be an ordinary black cat that was screaming in the alley.

'No aliens?' mumbled 10 Doctor raising an eyebrow.

'Definitely no', agreed 11 and both took out the screwdrivers.

'What's the problem? Why is it yelling?' Casanova bewilderedly looked at the animal.

'I guess it saw your face' the Stranger grunted. The cat jerked and made its getaway. The Time Lady continued: 'No one here. You lost the TARDIS. Case solved. Game over'

The man made an offended and disappointed grimace but then he shook his head, smiled enchantingly and looked into the Stranger's eyes. He was just about to say something but she didn't even let him start:

'Don't even try. Forget'

The travellers slowly headed away. Casanova was desperately making the last attempts to prove his rightness. He continued sonicking the place where the cat sat a couple of minutes ago. The Time Lord made a step forward. Then back. Then forward again. And back again.

'Are you a moron?' the Stranger frowned.

'Yup. But no', the man with one gesture asked her to shut up, 'Warm.. Cold.. Warm.. Cold.. Where the animal was sitting the ground is still warm. Just hot. Oh, that's right: shoes are for losers.

Suddenly the ground at this point seemed to have fallen sharply and immediately rose back as it was. As if there were to ground at all by only liquid and hot magma.

'What's happening?' startled Rose.

'Good question. Very good one. I love good questions' 11 Doctor scanned the air with his Sonic, 'Wow, it glitches. Well, that's pretty strange...'

'No, you're just doing it wrong', objected 10 and did exactly the same, 'Okay, it glitches. Right, we need to split up. I go with Rose. Another I goes with not Rose', he took the blonde by the hand and ran to the right.

'Oi, that's not fair!' the Stranger shouted, 'Is that because I laid my feets on your console, huh?'

'Feet!' corrected the Doctor and disappeared.

The Time Lady glanced at 11. He shrugged, took Amy by the hand and dashed to the left.

'Seriously? And you too? I thought we've just made friends! I almost got used to your lack of eyebrows. Hey!' but the Doctor was already gone.

Casanova slowly approached the Stranger.

'So, shall we hold hands too?'

'Nah, not today. I don't feel like cutting off my wrist'

They exchanged glances.

'So where do we go now?'

***

Two hours later, drunk Stranger and Casanova were literally kicked out of a tavern. The man surprisingly managed not to fall on the ground. Apparently, the matter of habit.

'I'm fine too, in case you are interested', murmured the Stranger lying on the road with her face on the cobblestones. She slowly got up, 'I have a thermos. With beer. With hot beer'

The last remark got Casanova very excited.

'I bet not as hot as I am', he grinned, 'Finally, a normal drink, why haven't you told before!'

Like a pair of old friends, they were wondering carelessly along the night Venitian streets, having completely forgotten about their purpose.

'Wanna meet someone?'

'Your another ex?' the Stranger squinted at him.

'Well yes, but it's not the point. She is a charming, outstanding, gifted lady. Really talented. She could become a famous writer and a poetess if it is actually possible for a woman in Italy in the 18th century'

'Oh, lemme guess: Anna Ricci?'

'So you know her too?'

'Well yes, I happened a couple of times to... Meet her' the Lime Lady blurred in a wry smile.

'Well then, we definitely have to see her. C'mon', he pulled her by the sleeve.

The travellers stopped at a small house. On the second floor, a dim light was burning in the window.

'Give me a moment, madam', Casanova habitually climbed a nearby tree and found himself on the balcony. He shook his head and slowly running his hand along the wall walked into the room, 'My dear Annette!'

But the lady was not alone. In a small room, a large iron figure was impending over the girl. It was a sinister-looking robot, which had just finished scanning his poor victim.

'Match found', it said in a mechanical voice, 'Similarity: 5%'

With these words, the machine touched the girl with its only metal hand. Poof! In a second the girl turned into steam.

'Hmm, I see you're a bit busy. Okay, pop in another time', Casanova jerked away. He quickly got to the ground, grabbed the Stranger and rushed away.

'Okay, we are running. But why?'

The Time Lord, without slowing down, started gesticulating actively and imitating sounds, trying to explain the situation. These actions were accompanied by lively facial expressions but not by verbal explanations. However, the Stranger understood everything surprisingly precise.

***

Another turn — and all the three couples that had split earlier got together again. Two runaways bumped into the Doctors and their companions.

'An interesting coincidence', Rose smiled.

'What scared you so much?' asked Amy.

Casanova, trying to catch his breath, started waving his hands in front of his listeners who couldn't understand a thing.

'He said that we saw a creepy robot vaporize a girl', the Stranger explained being rewarded with Casanova's grateful smile.

'And you just let it go?' 10 Doctor was indignant.

'Not keen on dying'

'You don't understand!' started 11, 'She was not the only victim. Amy and I found out that at least three ladies have recently disappeared without a trace'

'Five', corrected 10.

'We must find that thing whatever it is', said the Doctor seriously. Amy, Rose and 10 followed him.

Casanova lingered faint-heartedly and shout at the rest from behind the Stranger:

'Listen, that guy is able to destroy with one touch. It literally killed a person by seizing her! Is that what we really need?'

The Doctor stopped abruptly, turned around and went to him.

'Now listen, you, an upstart with an excess of testosterone. I have seen so many that even the cruellest Dalek couldn't ever imagine. And may I be damned six thousand times if I let people die like this. You can stay here but ask yourself: are you ready to watch innocent girls die?

Without waiting for an answer the Doctor walked away. The Stranger shoved her friend.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Ah', he shrugged, 'Just trying to remember if I turned off the iron in my TARDIS', the man giggled.

'You don't have an iron, you dunce. C'mon', the Stranger dragged him to the others.

***

'So where do we go?' 10 Doctor ruffled his hair, 'Think, Doctor, think!'

'I am thinking!' 11 was pacing nervously.

Rose looked around at the rest.

'Exactly!', he suddenly exclaimed, 'Casanova, you're a Venetian lover — you must know every corner of the city very well'

'Who? Me? Well, yes'

'Then you certainly know where those robots could hide. Sort of a shelter, den, base'

'Should I know?..' he said hesitatingly, 'Uh... Yes, of course.. Right', he became silent, closed his eyes and listened warily, sniffing the air.

Everyone, except the Stranger, spellbound watched this expecting Casanova to have his sixth sense about to discover of something if the kind.

Then, as the continuation of his weird ritual, the man opened his eyes, went to the bank of the canal got to the ground and scooped the water with his palm. After several sips straight from the canal, he said intently:

'Two streets away from here. Third left'

'Wait, did you get this from the water?' Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'And that thing...' the Stanger made a squeamish physiognomy, 'what you've just done.. Was it necessary?'

'Nah, I just got thirsty', Casanova smiled nervously. The Stranger was desperately suppressing the gag.

'Okay, but how did you then..?'

'Don't ask me how', Casanova dismissed staring at the water, 'I was there recently. I ran my hand along the wall and noticed that one seemed to be gone. Well, it was fully visible but still seemed to be gone. A perception filter, projection, hologram'

'And you didn't check what it was?' Amy frowned.

'Well, there was one lovely lady and... Generally, I can set priorities wisely', he smiled but suddenly became as serious as possible and stared at the canal again, 'Something is wrong here. The water is warm...'

'Ugh, I can even tell you why', the Stranger grimaced expressing disgust.

'Nah, not because of this!! It's kind of.. Too warm. Nearly hot. Okay, never mind. Just follow me'

***

A long row of old rickety little houses. This part of the city was quiet not only at night. The Doctors were walking along the walls, examining them, touching and knocking. 10 even managed to lick it, seriously declaring that it was definitely just a wall.   
The Stranger stood aside leaning her back against a building. Casanova was near and didn't take his eyes off her.

'These robots certainly don't kill the most beautiful ones. Otherwise, you would be their first victim and the main target.

The Stranger looked at him and grinned:

'Well, then it never explains why you're still alive. ..And that's it? That's all you can do?' the snorted.

'Well, let's discuss what else I can do...' he intended to lean on the wall but his hand suddenly went through it and the man fell into nowhere.

Doctors and companions quickly looked at her.

'Stranger, you've found a passage!' Doctor 11 smiled like a happy child and clapped his hands, 'I wonder where it leads and whether it's safe there or not'

The Stranged lightly kicked Casanova's foot sticking out of the portal.

'Dead?'

'Not yet', his voice was heard with a muffled echo, 'Wow, it's so dark in here'

'Safe. At least at first'

The Doctors armed themselves with their Sonics and looked at each other.

'Allons-y!' 10 and Rose made a step through the wall.

'Geronimo!' 11 and Amy followed them.

'Don't ask me how!' the Stranger also found herself on the other side of the portal.

'Hey, you stole my phrase..' Casanova said to her, '..And my heart. C'mon, just admit that you want me'

'Whaaaat?? How's that even related??'

The room was very dark. They had to move slowly with no understanding where. The travellers were walking in silence.

Suddenly the Stranger felt someone's hand slowly slipping along her back and sinking down to where it certainly shouldn't be.

'Stop touching me!' she screamed, 'Who was that? The chance that it was the Doctor equals zero', she paused, 'Blondie, ginger, please tell me this was one of you!'

'No', Casanova's voice came very close, 'this wasn't any of them'

'Is anybody going to turn on the light yet?!' the Stranger yelled indignantly, 'It creepy staying in the dark with this perv'

They went to the hall. The lamps turned on automatically filling the room with dim white light. In the middle of the hall, there was a round panel with touchpads and many flashing lights. Long wires were connecting the panel to three robots sitting still, as if in a blackout. These were the same killing machines one of which Stranger and Casanova came across in the city.

The room was warm, even got. Only a slight coolness along with the oxygen was flowing from the portal from where the guests entered.

'Can you feel it? The pressure', Doctor 10 raised his finger, 'Presumably, we're underwater. And portals are the only source of air from the street.

'And there's terrible heat', pointed 11, 'Wait a minute... Casanova, what did you say about the water in the canal?'

'It was warm..'

'Exactly. This is all because of the console. It gives off the heat'

'So', Amy concluded, 'it's kinda like a big boiler'

'I bet we are somewhere at the bottom of the Grand Canal', Casanova said significantly, 'The most convenient strategic point. The heart of Venice, one might say'

11 Doctor went to the inactive robots and started examining them.

'Oh! I know them for sure!'

'Well I don't recognise' 10 wondered.

'I've seen them before. These are assassin robots. Extra class hunters. They used to be a unique weapon of destruction. However, this is an outdated model, they are no longer used. They had a number of drawbacks: often need recharging and... They can be destroyed only with their target', the smile disappeared from his face.

'Oh right', the Stranger perked up, 'I saw them too. Once. I was rambling over some abandoned spaceship. There was such a sharp thingy with lots of sensors on it. I remember, I cut myself hard with it. What a bloodshed it was!..'

'Let's hope they are not after us. Luckily, they are not active now. We have some time to think. It's vital not to touch a thing.. Wait, where is Casanova?'

***

Meanwhile, Casanova managed to have slipped past the Doctor and was wandering around the room, poking the buttons and touching the levers. He stopped near one of the assassins and waved his hand right in front of the iron face.

'Casanova!' 10 Doctor called strictly. The man flinched in surprise and raised his hands above his head, 'Do. Not. Touch. Anything', the Doctor highlighted every word.

'Pfff, I wasn't even going to. Do you seriously think I'm so stupid that...' he lowered his hands and put one straight on the robot's shoulder without even having finished the phrase.

The mechanism made a quiet sound and straightened abruptly disconnecting from the console. The other two followed. The control panel screen turned on and the automatic voice monotonously declared:

'Resume target search.   
SPECIES: Time Lord   
HOME PLANET: Gallifrey   
PERSON CODE: 60^2t0×20*   
NAME: the Stranger

The robots approached the company. The Doctors instinctively defended their companions. One of the assassins straightened forward the palm with sensors and scanned 10 Doctor.

'No match found', said the mechanism in a sinister metal voice.

'Wait, so you've been looking for the Stranger all this time, eh?' Casanova confidently said, 'All this mess just for me? Hah, much ado about the Stranger. Right, gentlemen, it wasn't worthwhile', he stepped forward, and proudly stood akimbo, 'You're looking for the Stranger — that's me. The most incredible alien man on the Earth. Sorry, Doctor', he turned to 10, 'And sorry again', he said to 11 and then looked fearlessly at the robots, 'Go on, scan me! Here I am, legendary and unique'

The assassin pointed the hand at him.

'Match found. Similarity: 90%'

'What??' Casanova raised his eyebrows. It seemed that the robots were bewildered with this result no less than he was, 'What does it mean 90?? And where are the rest 10, huh??' the man blurted out with insult, 'But look! Here: cosmic eyes, walking barefoot, "don't ask me how" — what else do you need? You'll never find a more proper Stranger than me! I am the only in the whole Universe. Well, on Earth — certainly. And in Venice — definitely. Well at least in this room', he giggled, 'I am unique'

'Argh, just shut up!' the Time Lady (being absolutely forgotten about in all this mess) facepalmed again, 'Okay-okay, I am the Stranger. I am. Just shut up already'

The robot, having recovered from the glitch, pointed the hand at her.

'Match found. Similarity: 100%. The target is detected. Target. Target. Target', the robots were finally confused by the presence of two samples with almost identical DNA. The mechanisms were inactive. The temperature in the already hot room started rising.

'Wait, did I kissed myself then?? Yuk!. Ugh!.' Casanova grimaced, 'You should have warned about it! Only wasted my time'

'Guys', 10 Doctor tried to distract them, 'It's like dangerous killer robots are here after you... Don't you think it's better to...'

They didn't pay the slightest attention to him and continued arguing.

'Stranger!' shouted the Doctor and both barefoot Time Lords turned to him, 'Stop it now, you two!'

The room was getting hotter and the portals to the city no longer saved from stuffiness. The robots recovered again and began slowly approaching the Strangers constantly repeating the word "target". The words would echo end pulse through the brain causing animal fear.

The Time Lords looked at each other. All disagreements disappeared in a moment. The Doctors, their companions and the Strangers rushed to the exit hoping to escape from this stuffy hell.

***

Venice literally turned into hell. Water in the canals was boiling and raising clouds of steam. The streets were empty. People were sitting at home, screaming in fear, and trying to protect themselves and their beloved ones. Human cries combined with the howl of animals and this terrible cacophony spread through the city. A strong push from under the ground made houses stagger. The foundation of Venice could barely resist the raising temperature and was already about to crack. It was impossible to breathe because of the oppressive stiffness.

Rose and Amy closed the eyes and ears coming closer to the Doctors, who were helplessly looking around at all the horror.

'Dunno as for you, but I'm off', Casanova nervously waved his hand, 'Stranger, are you with me?'

'You can't leave right now!' she shouted'

'I can. I do have legs. And I also have the TARDIS, which I will certainly find now. And she will take me so far away from this hell'

'So you're just simply running away?'

'Listen, Stranger, our whole life is one big runaway. Don't mess up with the tradition'

The Time Lady made a step forward.

'I'm scared too. Even more than you — and you know why. But there's nowhere to hide: these cans will be seeking for us in every corner of the universe. Take a look around — will you let them all die?'

'That's what people do sometimes. They die anyway', Casanova grimaced.

'But that about Venice? After all, you love it so much. All the time and space is in your hands but you are always here. You come back here again and again. Something keeps you here. We don't remember why but it is so. Will you give it up?' the man hesitated. The Stranger continued: 'And what about the Doctor, huh? You know for sure that he will stay here until the very last breath trying to save the people. Do you really want him to die because of us? I know you've forgotten how much he means to us. But I also know that you are the Stranger. So am I. And the Stranger never.. Do you hear me? Never leaves the Doctor in danger'

There was silence. Even the sound of the panicking city seemed to become quieter.   
Suddenly a monotonous mechanical voice came from behind the corner: 'Target. Target. Target. Target'  
Casanova glanced at the Doctors and then at the Stranger.

'Well, how are you going to defeat the robots?'

The Stranger opened her mouth to utter her favourite phrase but changed her mind:

'You already know the answer yourself'

***

Casanova and the Stranger stood in front of the portal to the underwater base. None of them wanted to go first — animal fear prevailed.

'I'm going with you!' 10 Doctor made a step forward.

'Yes, me too!' added 11 touching his bow tie.

'No', the Time Lady said strictly, 'This is personal. The matter of two. Only between us the Strangers. Just stop being pompous altruism for once.

The Stranger frowned. 10 Doctor was looking at her sadly.

'You can wait for us here. Somewhere to the middle of the Grand Canal. In the centre of the city. I'm sure', he waved his hand showing the direction.

The Doctor nodded. Casanova looked into the portal, jokingly bowed and made a graceful gesture inviting the Stranger to pass:

'Senior ones', he said.

'Ladies first', she replied sardonically, repeating a gesture to him.

But there was no time for bickering. The city shook again. It was clear that Venice wouldn't survive until dawn.   
The Strangers ran into the portal.

***

Running barefoot on the boiling-hot floor was unbearably painful. From everywhere they could hear loud rattle: 'Target. Target. Target'

The Stranger ran to the control panel and began desperately pressing the buttons, hoping to set some non-existent target or simply turn off the assassin. Time was running out but nothing worked.

'Target. Target. Target' was echoing from all sides. The robots we're slowly surrounding them.

'It doesn't help!' Casanova nervously hit the console. The Stranger understood this.

She closed her eyes; the man, in fear, came closer to her.

'Then the backup plan', the Time Lady said, 'These cans glitched when they found two similar samples. The machines of the old model. They are not ready to have their victims double. They're not gonna survive if their database receives a double portion of such similar DNA'

'Okay, remind me why then won't we explode with them?'

'Well, the escape part is already on you'

'Oh yeah? Thanks for telling a couple of seconds before the blow!'

The robots were very close. Their eyes burned fiercely, they iron hands approached to the Strangers. The same unchanging "target" was pressing on the brain.

'How's that if it doesn't work?' asked Casanova. The Stranger smirked.

'Don't ask me how'

A metal hand hovered over their backs. The Strangers put their palms to the touchpad.

***

The Doctors and the companions were running down the streets lush with heat. The Doctor was sure that he could help. Each of them.

They found themselves in the centre of the city and ran to the bank of the canal.   
Suddenly the water rose up with thousands of splashes. It was clearly the underwater explosion. It was clear that no one could have survived.

'No. No! They can't...' Rose sobbed and hugged 10 Doctor, who couldn't take his wistful eyes from the water.

Amy hugged 11, who was staring blankly at the waves of the canal.

'You know... If she was here now she would turn on some song so that we wouldn't be that sloppy', the blonde smiled through tears.

No sooner had she said it than they suddenly heard the weak music from somewhere near.

'Do you really think it's the right time?' Amy looked at Rose but she just shrugged showing she had nothing to do with it.

The music grew louder and louder. Everyone turned around. Nearby there occurred to be another hidden portal. The Stranger and Casanova were running from there with a wacky smile and holding hands like some couple from a soppy romantic comedy.

The force wave of the collapsing portal threw them away and even doused with water. Casanova deftly avoided the fall. Unlike the Stranger, who flopped on the ground mumbling something slurred.  
Everyone rushed to them.

'What? But how did you manage to survive?'

The Strangers looked at each other, made the same grimace and answered in unison:   
'Don't ask us how!'

***

People began cautiously going outside to breathe. Somewhere at the horizon, the first rays of the breaking dawn began to glimmer. The time travellers were walking around the city to their boxes.

'Most likely we will forget all this', 11 Doctor said, 'The flows of time are so damaged. All the memories of this night should be erased'

'At least most of them', agreed 10.

'Well, that's certainly not about me. Both of me', said the Stranger, 'I surely remember how in my previous life I was saved by...' she stopped for a second to remember, '...a surprisingly attractive but incredibly clumsy lady? ..Seriously?? Is that how you remembered me?' she turned indignantly to Casanova, 'Well, thanks a lot!'

'But what I really can't figure out...' Casanova began, '...is why did the robots have to kill all those girls, if they were looking for me?'

'Because you have to give up putting your DNA in every first woman you see!'

'Oh, you don't say! Well, it actually was your fault, wasn't it? You accidentally managed to set the intergalactic assassins against us simply by leaving them a sample of your blood'

The company turned around the corner. Casanova suddenly stopped, joyfully clapped his hands and cried out:

'Oh, there she is! My beauty! My senorita! My beloved TARDIS! She turned out to have been here all this time. ..What a cunning girl!'

The Doctors stopped. They were perplexedly looking at... The typical bright blue plastic box of a public toilet.

'Seriously?

'Guys, I can explain everything...' muttered the Stranger extremely ashamed and trying to come up with her thoughts, 'Well, yes it only looks like a loo but in fact...'

'Oi, stop making excuses!' interrupted Casanova, 'You all, just look at that miracle of a space ship: compact, manoeuvrable, environmentally friendly, stylish. Thirty-five speeds, the full-swap engine, the mileage from here to Alpha Centauri in three minutes...' he got carried away with all those technical terms but he was clearly sincerely admired.

'Yes, but why does she look like a toilet? Can't you change it or something?' Amy raised an eyebrow.

'Hey! You just don't understand! It's a style!' the man answered offended.

'Do not listen to him', the Stranger covered her face with her palms, 'We just forgot how to switch the external form'

***

All of them here strolling along Venice illuminated by reddish rays of sunrise.   
The Stranger took her sonic screwdriver out of the pocket.

'Time Lord check-up!' she declared raising her finger significantly and pressing the button.

In a moment, the Doctors and the Strangers began to dance. In complete silence. Well, maybe not that complete.

'What's happening?' Amy exclaimed, 'I can't hear any music, why are you dancing? What does it mean?'

'Long story to tell', Rose burst out laughing looking at the last of the Gallifrey's children.

Those were waving their arms and legs to the beat of that inaudible melody. And then, without saying a word, they shouted:

_She's got it  
Yeah baby, she's got it   
Well, I'm your Venus   
I'm your fire   
At your desire_

The Strangers were louder of course. A common thing for Venice: Casanova, the rowdy reveller, in the morning is dragging somewhere with a group of friends shouting songs all over the streets.

***

'Wait a moment! The last farewell words', the Stranger said before the Doctors got into their ships, 'No, not to you. But to your companions. Blondie, ginger, listen to me carefully — this is vital. Take care of your Doctors and never-ever let them regenerate alone. This is the worst thing that can ever happen. Believe me: I've died so many times in fear and loneliness. Just be there when they need you'

Two police boxes left Venice of the 18th century in the early morning. Only two Strangers stayed.

'I was never gonna say this but...' the girl shrugged, 'Thank you, Casanova, for this truly unforgettable night', she giggled, 'Oh, sounds so ridiculous!'

'Sounds ordonary, I already got used to it', he smiled back. He volunteered to walk the Stranger to her ship and now they both were ambling along the canal, on the surface of which pinkish and golden sun glares were sparkling.

'Hey! Where's my fleapit?' the Stranger ran to the bank and looked into the water. No boat was seen, 'Ah, that's clear. Seems that when everything started boiling here it turned its emergency alert mode, closed the hatches and got under the water itself', the Time Lady tried to use her Sonic but the signal couldn't get through the water, 'Nah, it won't work from here. Go dive and get it to me'

'What?!'

'Well, you find it at the bottom, fiddle it a bit with the Sonic and here it comes. C'mon, chop-chop!'

'Eww, I won't jump there. The water is dirty!' Casanova grimaced with disgust.

'You bloody moron, you've drunk from here! I say, dive right now!' the Stranger with all her strength pushed him in the back. The man plopped down the canal.

Soon the water gargled and the yellow submarine with Casanova on it sailed to the surface.   
Wet and obviously offended, the man got down to the bank.

'You've pushed me there. And now I find out that you travel by this junk'

'You don't understand! This is classic, retro. The Beatles, in the end. You, animal ignoramus! Hick!' the Stranger blurted out climbing into her ship, 'You are literally frying the outhouse! Shame!'

'Well, you don't even have one! The last reminder of home — and you lost it'

'You! Look at yourself! What have you become. Ugh! I wish you finally die from AIDS!' the Stranger closed the hatch and started the engine.

'It's better not to regenerate at all than turn into such a mutt like you!'

And for a long, long time senior Casanova wassending curses after the yellow submarine, which was carrying the Strangerfar-far away.


End file.
